A New Family
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot about James and Sirius and how Sirius came to be a part of the Potter family. Warning: CP


**Author's Note: Another request. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank Merlin your mum had everything we needed."

"Thank Merlin she decided to go into town today," James corrected his friend.

The two boys were leaning over Sirius' cauldron in the middle of James' bedroom. His father was at his office and his mother had finally left the house, giving them the opportunity they had been waiting all week for.

Seven days prior, as they had lay in their respective beds trying to fall asleep, they had somehow got on the subject of Severus Snape and their mutual dislike for him. The day before the last day of school, Snape had told McGonagall that James had hexed him; which James had, not that Severus had any proof. This had resulted in McGonagall sending a letter to James' parents. The moment the boys were home from Hogwarts for the summer James had been scolded by his father and lost his pocket money for an entire week. From that second on, he and Sirius had been trying to come up with a way to get the slimy Slytherin back. It wasn't until a week ago that Sirius came up with a plan and it wasn't until now, a mere two days before they were set to return to school, that they had a chance to act on that plan.

"It says to stir it counter clock wise," James read from the book.

The potion was years too advanced for them. They were two days away from starting their third year at Hogwarts, and yet, here they were, brewing a potion that they were not meant to learn until fifth year, if not later. They were not worried about that though, they knew they were smart enough to figure it out. If there was one thing neither James Potter nor Sirius Black lacked, it was confidence.

"Twelve times," James added hastily hoping that Sirius had been keeping track of how many times he was moving the large wooden spoon around.

"Shit," Sirius swore under his breath. He paused for a moment and then stirred the potion six more times before stopping. "I'm pretty sure that was twelve."

"Pretty sure?"

"Pretty sure," Sirius nodded. "Next time read me all the instructions before I start arse."

James smiled at these words. If an outsider had heard their conversation they would likely think that the two boys were about to have a row, that was far from the case though. James and Sirius had a relationship that others wished for and when they spoke rudely to each other it could be compared to an old married couple fighting…never as serious as others would imagine it to be.

"We have to add the scurvy-grass now" James read from the book once more. "All of it at once and then stir it four times clock wise and then we're supposed to let it sit and stew for exactly two minutes."

Sirius smirked as he dumped the small bowl of scurvy-grass into the cauldron. Now James was just being a smart arse, reading everything before Sirius had a chance to respond.

"I can't wait to see Snivellus after we slip this confusing draught into his morning pumpkin juice," Sirius chuckled as he stopped stirring.

James slowly began counting to 120, determined to make sure that the potion didn't stew longer than it was supposed to.

"I think we should try and convince Remus to do it, you know Snivellus would never blame Remus. Everyone thinks he's so good."

James nodded in agreement as the number sixty passed through his lips.

One minute down and one to go, then they could add the lovage, push the cauldron under James' bed and be done with the whole mess until they left for Hogwarts.

"This is going to be such sweet revenge," Sirius smiled. "It may just be my best plan ever."

James nodded once more, muttering one hundred as he did.

"We really are geniuses," Sirius continued, "I mean honestly we should be skipped a year. If we can manage to do a potion that is intended for…"

He stopped short as James stopped counting, his eyes wide with fear.

It wasn't even two in the afternoon yet, he had to be hearing things.

"Boys," the call came again. "Are you up here?"

Without giving his actions a second thought, James pushed the cauldron and all of their supplies under his bed.

The moment everything was out of sight, his bedroom door swung open revealing his father.

"Well hello," he smiled widely. "I've been calling the two of you. What are you up to that you didn't hear me?"

"We were quizzing each other," Sirius replied motioning to the potion book that James had failed to hide under his bed. "Just getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, you know."

It always amazed James how easily Sirius could come up with an explanation, especially when they were on the spot. James couldn't do that to save his life.

Mr. Potter smiled proudly at these words, "that's wonderful! However why don't you take a break. I took the afternoon off and I've decided to take you two to Diagon Alley for this afternoon, so that we can spend a bit of time together before you're back at school."

James glanced at Sirius as he silently prayed that his best mate would have an excuse to get them out of it. It wasn't that James didn't want to go, he would have loved to go, but he knew that their potion was now stewing much longer than two minutes. It was likely rubbish now and they were probably going to have to start over. He held out hope that if they refused a trip to Diagon Alley his dad would go back to the office leaving them to their business.

"Really? But it'll be so crowded with school starting in two days," Sirius said in a relaxed voice.

Once again James was amazed, he knew that if he spoke his father would instantly know something was up. Sirius never seemed to have that problem.

"I don't mind the crowds," James' dad chuckled. "Besides I won't get this chance again until the Christmas holidays and I hardly want to wait that long."

"You could come take us out of school one day," James suggested in a voice he hoped sounded carefree, as if he was joking.

"I suppose I could but I don't need to, we'll just go today."

James looked at Sirius once more, hoping that despite the chance of it Sirius had something else up his sleeve.

It didn't matter though because before Sirius had a chance to say another word there was a loud bang from underneath James' bed.

The smoke began spilling out from underneath the bed skirt.

"What in Merlin's name," Mr. Potter muttered.

He gently pushed the two boys out of his way and with the wave of his hand, had the bed hovering in the air as the smoke continued to billow out of the cauldron. Mr. Potter muttered a few choice words before waving a hand causing the smoke to stop at once. He picked up the cauldron before allowing the bed to return to its original spot.

He inhaled deeply over the cauldron before turning to face the boys. "Confusing draught?"

James felt the uneasiness rising in his body. He knew that look on his father's face.

This summer had been the beginning of Sirius living with his family and surprisingly aside from being scolded here and there, the boys had managed to stay out of trouble completely. There was once, when they had stayed out way past dark that James had thought he was going to be punished. His dad, however, had simply scolded them and told them that they weren't allowed out for the following week. James was pretty sure that this time he wasn't going to get off quite as easy though.

"What in the world were you two thinking? It is completely illegal for you to be even trying to brew a potion outside of Hogwarts at your age!"

"It was my idea," Sirius said in a solemn voice. "I made James do it."

James quickly shook his head. "That's not true! He didn't make me do anything."

"Sirius, can you please go to the guest room and think about the severity of what you two have done? I need sometime alone with my son."

Sirius nodded. He didn't want to leave James alone to get into trouble but he didn't see where he had much of a choice. He certainly wasn't going to argue with the man who had put a roof over his head and fed him all summer.

* * *

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed in the guest bedroom. When he had first arrived at the beginning of the summer, the bedroom had been offered to him by Mrs. Potter. She had offered to re-do the whole thing to Sirius' liking. Sirius hadn't wanted to be that much of a bother, or an expense, and had instead opted to sleep in James' room with him. Just the day before Mrs. Potter had made the comment that when he came back over the Christmas holidays they would plan his room so that it would be ready for the following summer.

Sirius swallowed hard as a large lump formed in his throat. He was positive that any chance of him coming back next summer, or anytime for that matter, was now long gone. He would likely be back with his wretched family before the sun set. The only silver lining he could find is that in two days he would be back at Hogwarts, away from his horrible parents and all their pure-blood nonsense.

For the first time in a long time, he felt a complete and total sense of guilt from his actions. He and James had been stupid at best to think that making a potion in James bedroom was a good idea.

Sirius blinked rapidly as he tried to stop the tears that were stuck in the back of his throat from making an appearance. He had never hated himself so much or felt so stupid in all of his life. He should have never come up with the plan or actually followed through with it.

He held his breath as he heard James' bedroom door open and Mr. Potter's footsteps in the hallway.

Instantly, he knew what he had to do.

Jumping up, Sirius rushed out into the hallway.

"Mr. Potter."

The man turned around and raised an eyebrow at the young boy standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Can I talk to you?"

A single nod as a reply before the man walked towards Sirius, passing him to enter the guest room. Sirius pulled the door shut behind him. He took a deep breath before he turned around.

"I want you to know that I truly am sorry for what happened," Sirius started as he willed himself to hold onto his bravery and not allow his tears to fall. "And however James was punished, I want to be punished the same way."

Mr. Potter shook his head at these words. "That's very mature of you Sirius however you are not my son it is not my place to punish you in such a manner."

Sirius was suddenly all too aware of exactly what had just taken place in the bedroom down the hall. If it had been anyone other than James, he would likely agree with Mr. Potter and let the whole thing drop but knowing that James had just likely received a walloping only made Sirius want to be punished just the same all the more.

"That doesn't matter," Sirius replied.

"I'm sure your parents would disagree and-"

"My parents don't care about me," Sirius interrupted. The tears were now clinging to his eyelashes for dear life. "Have you heard from them once all summer? Because I haven't…not once." Sirius paused as he took a deep breath. When he continued his voice was much softer, almost pleading. "You and Mrs. Potter have been more like parents to me this summer than mine ever have."

"Sirius we-"

"I messed up," Sirius interrupted once more. "And it's not fair that James takes all the blame for it."

Mr. Potter was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "You do realize what you are asking me to do?"

Sirius nodded silently.

"I don't know very many children that would ask for a spanking," Mr. Potter said in a serious voice.

"James is my best friend," Sirius replied. "And he basically saved my life. I want things to be fair."

Mr. Potter nodded. "Let's get this over with then."

Without even a second of hesitation Sirius took the three steps to where Mr. Potter was sitting on the bed; to say that he wasn't scared would be a lie but his sense of loyalty towards James was far outweighing any feelings of fear. Besides, deep down he knew that Mr. Potter would be fair and that his punishment would probably differ greatly from his own father's which consisted of being literally beaten until he was a sobbing mess.

"You're sure about this Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked. "You do not under any circumstances have to do this."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm positive."

Mr. Potter nodded once before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and waving it around the room. For a moment Sirius was completely baffled as to what the man was doing but he quickly realized that his was setting a silencing charm. It made perfect sense as Sirius had not heard a peep from James' room since he had walked out of it.

Gently Mr. Potter took hold of Sirius' wrist and guided the boy over his knee.

"You do understand why you are being punished correct?"

Sirius nodded silently. He couldn't talk he didn't want Mr. Potter to know how close he already was to tears.

A second later, Sirius felt Mr. Potter's hand land on his backside. Sucking in his breath, Sirius grabbed a handful of the comforter.

Mr. Potter's hand began to fall steadily and rapidly and Sirius held his breath as he willed himself not to cry out. Despite the fact that his own father had hit him much harder, this somehow hurt more.

"I don't expect you to be perfect Sirius as no one is, but I do expect you to use your brain and make wise decisions and today you failed in that aspect," Mr. Potter lectured. "I am disappointed in you."

That was all it took.

The words cut through Sirius like a knife as he began to sob loudly.

"I'm sorry," he blubbered. "I'm so sorry."

Mr. Potter's hand fell a dozen more times before it suddenly stopped attacking his bum and began gently rubbing his back.

Sirius buried his face in the blankets, sobbing loudly, his shoulders shaking with his tears.

After several moments, Mr. Potter gently helped him to stand and immediately pulled the boy towards him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Sirius sobbed into Mr. Potter's white work shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush my Love," Mr. Potter soothed him in a soft voice. "You are forgiven…of course you are forgiven."

It took Sirius nearly thirty minutes to compose himself and when he finally did he felt extremely embarrassed about his behavior.

"I'm sorry I cried," he said as he felt his ears burning.

"Nonsense," Mr. Potter shook his head. "Tears should never be apologized for."

Sirius let these words sink in. He was so used to his own father who would ridicule him because of his tears, making him feel like an idiot for letting them escape his eyes.

"Perhaps you should rest a bit before supper. I find that a nap often helps to set things straight."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He wasn't typically much of a nap taker but he had to admit that he felt absolutely exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Mr. Potter stood and gently helped the boy into the bed, bringing the covers up around him.

"I want you to know that I am proud of you Sirius. It took a lot of courage to do what you just did and my son is lucky to have a friend like you…just as my wife and I are lucky to have adopted a son like you."

"A son?" Sirius asked in a soft voice.

Mr. Potter nodded. "One we are proud to have and one we are not giving up without a fight."

"I just thought that since I…since we got in so much trouble…" Sirius trailed off.

"That we'd be sending you home?"

Sirius nodded his eyes downcast.

"Look at me please."

Instantly his eyes traveled up to meet Mr. Potter's own soft brown ones.

"I don't care what you two do; you aren't going anywhere unless you want to. Understood?"

"Understood," Sirius quickly nodded. His tears were once again fighting to get out, this time for an entirely different reason.

He had found a family. A family that unlike his own truly cared for him.

"Now rest," Mr. Potter instructed. "And when you wake up feel free to come downstairs. You are by no means grounded or confided to this room."

Sirius nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

Sirius watched as Mr. Potter crossed the room. He paused once he reached the door.

"We love you Sirius and I hope you know that."

Sirius felt the lump in his throat grow ten-fold as he swallowed hard before responding. "I love you all too."


End file.
